Truth, Not Dare
by jensmiling
Summary: Brittany holds a Glee party and Rachel/Finn are invited. A game of Truth and Dare leads to lots of drama!  Slight spoilers for 206, Never Been Kissed.
1. Chapter 1

_So there are spoilers that Rachel gets in trouble in ep 206 during a game of truth or dare and everyone is speculating as to who her kiss is with! This got me thinking that it could be a truth that gets her in trouble, rather than a dare! Just a little bit of my imagination as to what might happen. A very short introductory chapter to start, but more to come I promise!_

Truth, Not Dare.

Finn's power of persuasion were getting him nowhere. He grasped Rachel's hand as he tried one last attempt. "I can't believe you even talked me into doing this Rach, what are we 8 years old again? I'd much rather just hang out here you, just you." With that, he gave her best seductive smile. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"I promise it will be fun, Finn" her arms crossed, a look of sheer determination of her eyes. "Some group bonding will be good for the team and as Glee's power couple it is important we attend this event."

He shrugged, he knew a Glee party at Brittany's hadn't even been Rachel's favourite idea, especially with Puck saying he'd bring the booze, but ever since Santana had said that Rachel and Finn were 'so boring they put her into a coma," she was determined to go and prove them wrong.

She grabbed her purse and pulled him off the bed. He had to admit that the upside of the party was that she looked very cute and her skirt was _very _short. He slid his hand in hers as they closed the bedroom door behind them and made their way to his truck.

The problem with parties, Finn thought, especially where parties that involved Puck scoring some drink, is that they always involved drama. Lots of drama.


	2. Chapter 2

His arms were gripped firmly around her shoulders, while she rested her hand on his knee. They had been here for twenty minutes now. Every time Rachel tried to get out of the truck, he'd grab her and start kissing her again. He told her it was because he was desperate to avoid the party but the truth was she just looked so damn hot in that short skirt. How could anybody think his girlfriend was boring?

"They are beyond disgusting" said Santana, watching them from the window. She turned to Brittany and asked her: "Like seriously how did I ever even get with that man? Madonna or no Madonna!"

"It's kinda rude" added Tina, "I mean they know we're watching them! Rachel waved at us ten minutes ago!"

"Y'know what I've had enough" interrupted Kurt. "It's bad enough that I have to witness this for every family meal he ever brings her on, do you know it took them twenty minutes once to come back from the restroom? Then the other day I caught them in the choir room, making out against the piano. I literally had to drag him off her so we'd be home in time for dinner. Enough!"

The rest of glee club doubled over in laughter as he rapped on the window of Finn's truck, causing both Rachel and Finn to jump up in surprise. Rachel was fixing her hair, while Finn was yelling at Kurt through the window.

Eventually they made it to Brittany's front door and greeted the Glee club.

"I'm sorry we're late guys" said Rachel, Finn and I had important business to discuss as co-captains."

The rest of the club just rolled their eyes. Finn nodded "yeah real important!" he smirked and high fived Artie.

"Drink?" asked Puck "I got it from the liquor store in town. The label on it's in foreign so I'm not sure what it's in but it tastes good!"

"I'll pass thanks" said Rachel, closely examining the blue green liquid that was being held in front of her.

"Figures" she heard Santana mutter under her breath. She looked towards Finn. "Fine, pour me a glass, Puck. After all it is a special occasion, the first time the club has been together in ages."

"That's cos you and Finn are always sneaking off to make out" piped up Mercedes as Rachel blushed.

"Anyways, now that we're all _finally _here, let the games begin. I say truth or dare."Said Santana.

"We are _actually_ eight years old all over again" muttered Finn under his brief.

"It'll be fun" added Rachel, as she finished her first glass of the exotic looking mixture. The rest of the group positioned themself into a circle.

" Except no way am I kissing anyone other than my Finn. " added Rachel, her hand in his again. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips, whilst everyone rolled her eyes once more.

"Well you better hope you've got some good truths hidden back there, then Berry" responded Santana, as she placed the small glass battle on Brittany's living room floor.

It began to spin.

_Another short chapter I know! I promise the proper action will start the next chapter. It just seemed a natural place to end it here! Stick with it and any reviews would be great._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for not updating, I'm not sure where this story is going yet but here's a short chapter._

Despite 5 spins of the bottle and numerous glasses of Puck's foreign booze the game was remaining relatively tame. Tina and Artie had been chosen to kiss (big deal, they'd already been an item once before) and Brittany had confessed she had slept with 36 guys (go figure!)

Quinn spun the bottle quickly and laughed as it landed on Finn. She had been waiting for this all evening. 'Truth or dare Finn?' she asked mockingly. Finn glanced towards Rachel, no way was he risking having to kissing one of his exes. 'Truth' he answered.

'Fine' Quinn paused. It had been her ambition this year to tease Rachel Berry mercilessly. Now was her chance. She needed to pick a question to provide maximum amount of torture.

'How many times have you been in love?' she asked. She knew Rachel Berry. She needed to remind her that not only did Finn kiss her, not only did they spend time in hot tubs together but he _loved her._

He didn't hesitate. 'Two' he answered simply. She watched as Rachel's face dropped and her hand dropped out of his grasp.

Rachel was reeling. She knew he had like Quinn but _loved _her. He had told her that she was the only one he truly loved, that he and Quinn was nothing but a pairing of popularity. And now here he was, declaring his love to her. She wanted to feel special. Like she was the only one he'd ever loved. Because the truth was, she had never felt like this before. Special.

Quinn smiled. 'Nice answer, now it's your turn to spin Finn.' She noticed instantly Rachel's body change from confident to withdrawn. She hadn't said anything but she was shuffling away from Finn and resting her hands on her lap. The gap between them spoke volumes. Mission achieved.

Finn picked up the bottle. And then stopped.

"Err before I spin I just wanted to uh expand on my answer. I have been in love twice."

He grabbed Rachel's hand, 'I was in love with you when I didn't have you. I adored you and used to think about you all the time. But when I actually you know, got to be with you, well I felt like I feel in love with you all over again. With a different person, a different type of relationship. That's how I've been in love with _you_ twice."

Rachel grinned, 'uh I'm just going to check my eye, I think I got an eyelash in it.'

Finn nodded, 'I'll come with you, to um supervise.'

Santana rolled her eyes as she spinned the bottle. 'You think if they were going to make out, they'd at least close the door." She added, motioning over to Finn and Rachel, engrossed in each other in the corridor. 'I'm going to spew.'

Quinn sighed.

It looked like torturing Rachel would be harder than she thought.

_Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing. I'm not sure if to abandon this story so your support is appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't get over how many reviews I've got for just 3 chapters! A record for me! This makes me so happy and ha spurred me on to continue!_

Rachel and Finn prised themselves slowly apart from each other. Rachel began straightening out her hair whilst Finn readjusted his sweater.

"Remind me why we came here again when we could be on your bed making out Finn?" Rachel asked, pecking him on the cheek and pulling at the hem of her owl sweater.

Fine groaned. "Seriously Rach, this was your idea. What happened to the good of the team?"

"Screw the team I need some Finn loving!" replied Rachel, grinning and leaning in towards him once more.

Finn paused. _Screw the team? Finn loving? _Then it hit him."Err Rach how much of that stuff have you actually drunk ?"

"Please Finn." she responded, "I have drunk a glass, 2 glass tops. Or at the most, possibly three. More importantly, is that I've recently realised how hot you truly and I want you to take me home this instant so I can show you exactly how much in love with you I am."

Finn's heart began to race. Ok, so perhaps she was a little tipsy but she was still speaking way too much and wasn't like she was slurring her words. She still knew what she was doing _and_ she wanted him. They needed to leave. As soon as possible.

* * *

The sound of raucous cheers were deafening as soon as he entered the room. By the guys anyway. The girls looked sort of mad. Then he realised, Santana and Brittany had been dared to kiss for five minutes straight apparently. Finn rolled his eyes and sat down next to Rachel, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him.

"Finn we skipped your turn" said Santana, finally breaking free of Brittany's grasp. 'And as it was my dare, that makes it my go."

The bottle spined and landed in between Rachel and Finn.

"Well as Finn has already bared his soul, it look like it falls on Rachel. Truth or dare Berry?" Santana asked.

"Like I said, I am boycotting the concept of dares, so I guess that makes me for a truth. Bring it!"

Finn laughed. Okay so she was still speaking a lot, but the more she drunk, glimpses of a very unlike Rachel Berry vocabulary slipped through. He didn't like it. He kind of liked the long words she used.

"Fine. Who's a better kisser Puck, Finn or Jesse?"

"Well I have to say Finn."Rachel replied, giddly, " Not only is Finn my one true love but he was also my first kiss and it was epic, so…"

"Eww you didn't kiss anybody until you were 16" interrupted Brittany. "I started ten years ago! Wait I mean twelve, I think. I need one of those machines with the big buttons."

"A calculator?" questioned Santana quietly.

"No, I don't know how to turn those on" replied Brittany, her face full of confusion.

"Hang on about Berry." interrupted Puck quickly, whilst Satana gave Brittany a hug. " I seem to remember we made out _a lot _and that was way before you and Mr star quarterback here was making crazy eyes at each other."

Finn jumped up. _A lot? _ He'd heard Puck sing to Rachel that one time in Glee club and if he was honest, it had made him kinda mad. But they made out? A lot. Rachel definitely left that part out.

Puck continued "and what was all this "ooh Noah, keep going"crap? Face it Berry. I'm the best you're _ever_ gonna have."

"What the hell dude? You don't need to keep saying it. Didn't you guys out for like a day or something." Answered Finn, angrily. He knew it was irrational to be jealous when he'd been in a much longer relationship, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Rachel with anybody else but him made him furious.

"It was a week" answered Rachel slowly "and whilst it was…. nice Noah, it doesn't change the fact that Finn was my first and best." She turned to him " Are we going home yet baby?"

Finn smiled "Yeah, guys I think we're going to shoot off, we have err a busy day of practising tomorrow."

He stood up and offered out his hand to Rachel. He turned to her and added "was that time in the auditorium really your first Rach? You were so good. I remember thinking you had such soft lips. Like…." Rachel moved towards his lips as she finally stood up.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Whilst I hate to burst your bubble, man hands is totally lying to you. Rachel went out with Puck in like last October, which is way before you guys became the worst couple in history of McKinley. Back in October, you were madly in love with me so looks like Puck was her first after all. And you know what they say about your first kiss."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to expose the reality. The fact that she and Finn had hooked up when he was still with Quinn. Rachel Berry was not a homewrecker. She justified it to herself at the time that they had an undeniable musical chemistry, which not could be ignored but she still felt guilty.

"Err, yeah, my mistake. I'm not very good at, err understanding the months. So I guess we'll be going…."

"Me too, I totally get September confused with December" replied Brittany "I think it's because they rhyme."

Another thing about drinking Rachel thought, is that is appeared to make her terrible liar. She just hopped her dad's didn't ask where her and Finn had been or whether she'd been drinking. If so, she was totally screwed.

Quinn looked up towards the door, where Finn was Rachel helping with her coat. It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my god, you cheating on me didn't you? You kissed her when you was still with me, that's how you were her first kiss." She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

The truth was, that despite her tough exterior, she still felt awful about cheating on Finn. It was mean, uncalled for and definitely unchristian. She used to beat herself up, thinking if she hadn't of done it then nothing would have changed. Here she was blaming herself but the truth was he was, he had always been in love with someone else.

"I can't really remember" Finn replied vaguely. "OK fine, I did cheat on you. I did feel really bad about it, I swear. I just, I just couldn't help. I'm really sorry Quinn."

Rachel leapt to his defence "I'm sorry too Quinn. I mean you used to give me evils from across the choir room and call me a drag queen but I honestly didn't attend to be some kind of homewrecker. In his defense, we were together a ton a times and I even came on to him wearing a Grease cosume but he only gave in to me twice. I'm sure that the rest of the time he was thinking about you."

"Twice" Quinn replied, she was sobbing now.

Rachel bit her lip. She needed to learn when to stop talking!

Finn and Rachel glanced at each awkwardly, while Quinn ran off to the bathroom.

"Not cool, dude" muttered Tina under her breath.

He was right when he said that they should have stayed at home. Drinking and truth and dare _always leaded to drama._

Hope you liked this chapter, more drama to come!


End file.
